1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an armrest lock for locking an armrest and, more particularly, to a lock for slidable armrests which can unlock a door for a storage space within the armrest, regardless of the nature of the sliding action of the slidable armrest.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a vehicle is provided with a console box between a driver's seat and a passenger's seat in order to store a relatively small object therein. The console box is provided within an armrest on which an occupant rests his/her arm while serving as a cover for the console box.
That is, the armrest serves to reduce the fatigue of the occupant occurring due to an extended travel time, allowing the occupant to rests his/her arm on the armrest, thereby preventing injury due to fatigue.
There has recently been created an advanced armrest, which can slide forwards and backwards to suit the occupant's body size. Thus, the occupant can easily adjust the longitudinal position of the armrest to suit his/her body size.
However, a conventional slidable armrest has a problem in that, since a lock to keep the console box closed and a lever to unlock the lock is fixed in its position regardless of the sliding action of the armrest, when the armrest slides forwards, the occupant cannot actuate the lever so that the console box cannot be opened.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.